Karaoke
by Fenyx Prye
Summary: “And what else was I suppose to say? ‘Dana, can we go out to karaoke where I watch you unconsciously flirt with other guys so afterward we can have the best mind blowing sex ever'" Dana/Terry PWP Oneshot


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Batman Beyond is the property of WB and DC comics. Bruce Timm and Paul Dini created Terry, Dana, Rex, and Merina, I'm just borrowing. Lacey is my creation, and I'd like to thank Jadeling for letting me borrow Barry West. The songs mentioned belong to their respective owners. I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. I don't make any profit off of this story so please don't sue.  
_

_Authors Note: Plot? What plot? There's a serious lack of Dana/Terry adult fanfics out there and I was curious if I could write one. I don't know where the idea of this came from, but hope you all like. Now, that said, if you're underage, or you don't like stories with a lot of sexual references you should it that backspace button right now. If you're not a Dana/Terry fan, then you should leave here too. Otherwise, for the rest of you, enjoy._

_I based Dana's song on 19sai by Suga Shikao, which is the opening theme to the anime xXxholic. You can find the music video on youtube, but I have to warn you, it's pretty dirty (I was actually kind of shocked when I saw it.).  
_

_~Pyre out.  
_

**Karaoke**

It's not that Terry dislikes karaoke; in fact, one could say he likes it a little too much

When he was younger, his friends use to enjoy doing karaoke at Cheezy Dan's as a way to have fun and pretend to be rock stars. The machines combined with the VR tech made it possible for one to believe he was the singer at a concert or the star of a music vid. He enjoyed it as many as his friends did as harmless escapism, then he reached puberty.

He was fifteen and a bunch of friends decided to check out a new karaoke parlor in Gotham for Blade's birthday. It was like any other karaoke party where they sang cheesy songs and made fun of some of their less musically inclined friends. Terry was never really bad at singing; he just never advertise the fact, so he usually only sang one or two songs at these parties. No, the problem began when Dana got up to sing one of the latest pop songs, and he wasn't expecting the reaction his body had to her performance. To be fair, she didn't perform an overtly sexual song, nor did she sing directly to him; still, that night he had one of the most intense wet dreams he could remember as a teenager.

At first, he chalked it up to the fact he was a teenager and wild hormones; he even figured since Dana was his girlfriend it was only natural to have intense sexual fantasies about her and didn't connect it to the karaoke. As he got older, he blamed his arousal on the fact that both Dana and he were too young to engage in the actual act and believed it was his body's way to work out his sexual frustration.

Once they were in college, he finally picked up the connection between the two. However, he also figured something else out by then as well. It wasn't just the karaoke. There had been parties where they both sang, and he didn't experience the same strong reaction. By the time they graduated, he figured out it singing duets with Dana were pretty safe along with songs she sang directly to him. He also knew that goofy comedic songs like the ones from musicals didn't affect him either. Thankfully, she tended to stay away from overly dirty lyrics or he'd probably ravage her in front of their friends.

It could be fast, angry, break-up songs, or slow love songs; hell, it wasn't even solo songs either. Terry's grin turns almost wolfish when as he remembers Chelsea's last birthday party. Chelsea, Dana, and Max decided to serenade their friends with an old song Bruce would have referred to as "bubble gum pop." That night, Dana and he didn't even make it to her bedroom; instead, she climaxed riding him on her living room couch. Of course, the fact they broke the couch that night also helped in making it memorable.

Still, it's an enigma he wants to figure out and yet he's reluctant to explore. The mystery doesn't really bother him, but really, it's somewhat embarrassing. How would others react if they knew how easy it was to get Batman hot and horny? Thankfully, most of the time Dana and Terry only do karaoke in private rooms with friends, and he can usually restrain himself until it was just the two of them. His other saving grace is Dana hasn't quite connected the karaoke to his heighten lust, and he rather keep it that way. So, if she gets the impression that he doesn't care for the activity because he doesn't like to sing in public, he's not going to change that opinion.

Unfortunately, for him, he can't use that excuse right now. "You cheated," he accuses the two in front of him.

Barry West and Rex Stewart only give him innocent looks. "Prove it, Bats," West challenges as Rex grins maniacally.

"Next week, while we're off duty it's us and our girls, and we get to see how well you can keep a tune, pretty boy."

* * *

"I don't see why we have to come here, we could just go that place down by 7th." Merina remarks as the six of them show up at a public karaoke bar.

"That place offers private rooms, we want to see Blue Eyes here sing in public." Barry replies as his current girlfriend Lacey giggles.

Terry only rolls his eyes and renews his vow of revenge.

"I heard they have the latest tech, so not only do you feel like you're performing at a concert the other patrons see and feel that too." Dana states as they enter the building. The pair hangs back a little as she gives him a peck on his check. "Cheer up, you only have to sing once and then it'll be over."

"Are you going to do a song?"

She gives him a slight shrug. "I don't know, this is different from when we go out with Max and the others. I'm more comfortable with them and we always got private rooms. I don't know Rex, Merina, or Barry very well, and singing out in the open like this is a little intimidating. We'll see as the night goes on." She whispers honestly.

He nods at her words feeling a little relieved and also a little disappointed. Terry decides not to dwell on the conflicting emotions as Barry thrusts a pad in front of him, demanding he goes first. Rex and Barry paid for a pre-requisite amount of songs, he hopes he only has to sing one. He frowns as he scans the list before finding something and puts his name down on the electronic queue.

The pad is quickly distributed to the other members in the group, and a cocktail waitress calmly asks for their drink order. Merina is the first to decide what she wants to do while it takes both Rex and Barry over 10 minutes before they figure out they want to parody old songs their parents use to know. Lacey chooses a song by a more obscure artist while Dana peruses the list, but doesn't seem to find what she wants. By that time, their drinks arrive, and a flashing light at their table tells them it's Terry's turn to sing. They all begin to laugh when they realize he's singing a song from the Batman Musical. When he returns, they keep ordering drinks, and Terry takes the chance to comment on Barry's red face.

"Damn Asian flush, it's my mom's fault. Can't drink two beers without looking like a tomato. Should wear out in a couple of minutes." He frowns as he notices Dana's face. "Wait a minute, how come you're not red?"

Dana flashes him an unapologetic grin as she raises her Long Island iced tea, "Good genes."

Barry grumbles about this before finishing his current beer and flagging the waitress for another round of drinks. Terry's not sure how many drinks he had…he lost count after three. Maybe he should start asking for water the next time around.

* * *

He's starting to get a nice buzz when Rex attempts to rap DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince's "Girls Ain't Nothing but Trouble," and Barry belts out a version of Weird Al's "White and Nerdy." The entire room erupts with laughter, though it's hard to tell if it's because the song is funny or because Barry seems like a funny drunk. Dana is still giggling like crazy when the two get back to their seats. Rex narrows his eyes at her, "Wait a minute, you haven't gone yet."

"Don't wanna," she replies somewhat petulantly.

"Are you drunk?" Barry asks.

Terry shakes his head, "She only had 3 Long Islands; it usually takes her 5 before I can consider her really drunk. She's probably really tipsy though."

"I wanna go to the hotel," Dana pouts.

"One song, then we'll let Terry take you back." Barry wheedles. The other girls join in and eventually Dana agrees and picks a song. There's still a bit of a wait, and Terry makes sure Dana only drinks water so she doesn't actually get drunk. However, she looks a little wobbly as she heads towards the stage and Terry wonders if she's really okay to sing.

Yeah, he should have been worried about himself.

The song is unfamiliar to the group, but they all tap their feet or fingers to the hypnotic beats. Dana's body sways to the song, and her eyes remain half-closed until the end of the first verse. By the time she finishes the refrain, she finally brings her eyes to the table for a couple of seconds before turning away and starts the second verse.

Terry feels his temperature go up a couple of degrees. He's aware that he's not the only guy in the club watching her. Normally, that would make him start glaring and flinching, but not tonight, strangely enough. Then again, all of his blood seems to be flowing towards another region of his body, and probably affecting most of his higher brain functions. Sensing the song finishing, he rises from his seat, "Here's some creds for our share of the drinks. I'll see you guys at the Tower in a couple of days." He smiles at Lacey and Merina, "Ladies, a pleasure as always."

"Hey, quit flirting with our girls," Barry protests.

"I'm not flirting, twip, it's called being a gentleman."

Rex snorts. "Gentleman, you? I'd say scoundrel instead."

He's about to reply when he feels Dana come up and grab his arm, "Oh, are we going now?" She murmurs tiredly into his shoulder.

Terry freezes for a moment, but the others don't notice. Then he answers, "Yeah, babe. I think it's time to get you to bed." They say their good-byes and walk towards the exit. Terry smirks as notices the mix of appreciative and envious looks that are tossed at them by various patrons. He waits until they're finally in a cab before looking back at his girlfriend.

Earlier, her eyes were half-lidded and seemed droopy. Now, they're staring back at him wide and alert. "When did you switch to real iced tea?"

She scoots closer to him so her lips are almost touching his ear, "While you were singing, and everyone was distracted. Paid our server an extra 20 credits to say nothing." Her warm breath causes the hair by his neck to stand up straight and his pants feel much tighter.

"Sneaky."

He feels rather than sees her shrug, "Needed a reason to leave the club early; remember, you said you'd get me to bed."

Terry grounds his teeth in frustration, "At this rate we might not make it to the bed."

She lets out a low soft chuckle, "What, you want to try breaking another couch?"

He would say more, but they reach the hotel. The two quickly make their way to the elevator; both trying their hardest not do anything inappropriate as there are other guests sharing the lift with them. They maintain that façade until they get into the room, and Terry pins her against the wall of their hallway.

"I thought we'd never make it to the room," he growls before his mouth crushes down upon hers. They kiss passionately before he moves his mouth to her neck and a litter lower. She turns her head slightly to give him better access to her collarbone and her pulse, making her moan and scrap her nails against his neck and back. He uses his body to part her legs and he pushes up her skirt as his hand moves up her thigh. "What do you want, Dana?" he whispers to her, before pulling his head slightly to look at her. His lips curve up smugly at her hooded eyes, swollen lips, and heavy breathing. She lifts her own head towards his, and he feels gratified to see her brown eyes almost black with desire.

"I want you to fuck me."

Her words seem to spark something within in both of them, and they make short work of both of their clothes. Dana stifles a cry when he enters her. He pulls her head down again for a kiss as he thrusts forcefully in to her. She digs her nails into his back, meeting him at every thrust. Their coupling is brief, but its intensity more than makes up for it.

"I love you," she breathes as their hearts begin to calm down; their bodies still entangle among together.

Terry nuzzles her neck before withdrawing from her, and gently lowers her. "I love you too, Dana." He whispers, sweeping his arm under her knees and carries her to the bedroom.

* * *

He awakes the next morning with her curled up against his side and her head on his shoulder. Terry gives her a soft kiss on her forehead, and she stirs a little before stretching and arching her body, "You look like a cat," he remarks.

Dana's expression is still sleepy before she blinks it away and smiles at him, "What do you expect; I was born in the year of the tiger."

Terry brushes some of her hair away from her face, "So, when did you figure it out?"

"I wasn't sure until Chel's last birthday; I mean we broke the couch, Terry."

"It was an old couch," he mock defends.

She rolls her eyes, "Why did you let me believe you didn't like going out to karaoke?"

This time he throws her a look, "And what else was I suppose to say? 'Dana, can we go out to karaoke where I watch you unconsciously flirt with other guys so afterward we can have the best mind blowing sex ever?'"

"Okay, I'm going to ignore that first part for now, and I'm going to have to ask you to repeat the last part."

"You mean the 'best mind blowing…oh, yeah," Terry gives her a sheepish grin, "Point taken."

She moves a leg over his hips and plants a kiss by his jaw. "I thought so, and what do you mean unconsciously flirt?"

He gazes down on her, "Do you know how many men were leering at you last night?"

"And you let them live?"

"Too many witnesses," he murmurs dryly.

Dana shakes her head before cuddling closer to him, "But getting back to your question, I really didn't notice last night…my mind was on other things." She admits.

"I know," Terry smirks, to which she pulls a nearby pillow and attempts to smack him with it, but he grabs the pillow with one hand and her wrist with the other. The smirk grows wider as he watches her pout and he pulls her closer to him, "I know whenever you sing you're more focused on the getting the song right, but you still put on a show. Do you have any idea of much of a turn on it is to watch you be your most charming and know that other people want you," He whispers into her ear. "And yet it's me that you want, it's my bed that you share, and it's my name you cry out for. It's probably the strongest aphrodisiac that I can think of." He nibbles on her earlobe, and then lets his mouth travel her jaw line to her lips.

"Don't you know it works both ways?" She coyly asks after she pulls away from him a little.

"You mean you secretly like it when you see other women checking me out?"

She lightly hits him on the chest, "That's not what I mean. I happen to enjoy knowing you desire me, that I can make you lose control. That I can make Batman lose control; it does a great many things to my ego." She rises a little and straddles his hips, "Along with other parts of my body." Her smile grows bigger as she sees his ice blue eyes turn to a darker azure.

Dana gasps when he suddenly flips them over so she's lying on the bed, "You little cunning-"

"Tiger, remember?" She grins while wrapping her legs around him.

* * *

Some hours later, they finally decide to get out of bed, and Terry gets them room service. As they wait for their meal, he asks her what she wants to do for the rest of the day. She looks at him innocently, "How about some karaoke?"


End file.
